reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wishlist for Red Dead 3
= Story = The game is set in the time when John Marston rode with Dutch's Gang. It would begin when John and Abigail escaped from the orphanage and both joined the Dutch's gang. There would be around 40 story missions and some Stranger- side missions. The game will end in 1906, when John seriously injured in a bank robbery and was left to die by the other gang members. = World = Red Dead 3 will have the same map as Redemption, but there would be a path leading to the Redemption Mountains. There could be a settlement controlled by a new gang. Red Dead 3 will have similar random encounters that Redemption had. But there could be new ones, like an encounter where indians try to attack you. When dead, indians will drop weapons, (Tomahawk, Bow) that you can pick up. = Weapons = - Game features the same weapons that Redemption had, except semi- automatic weapons - Marston will have an opportunity to dual- wield any handgun - Ability to equip shotguns with slugs to increase range - Ability to take hostages as human shields - Ability to purchase coaches, possible some with mounted weapons - Ability to purchase Gatling Guns and Maxim machine guns - Marston can upgrade his weapon at any gunsmith = Gameplay = - Ability to collect and keep cattle and horses at Beechers Hope - Ability to hook horses up to coaches and stage coaches - Ability to breed cattle and horses - Similar health- system to GTA IV - Ability to sit in a chair, when in saloon - Ability to switch between First- Person and Third- Person mode, just like in Skyrim - Marston can knife his enemy at close- range combat, like in Call Of Duty - A riverboat will go along the San Luis River, and you can travel with it and walk around in the ship. The ship features a gambling room, a small bar where you can drink, and few cabins where you can save your game and switch outfits. When onboard, you can't use any weapons - Trains and stagecoaches will remain the same - Marston can talk and ask questions from NPC:s - While drinking, player will have ability to choose his drink. Different locations will feature different drinks (Tequila in Mexico etc.). Each drink available will improve Marston's skills (run harder, improve damage resistance) for a short time. Sickly amount of alcohol will cause Marston to drunk - When Marston has killed and skinned a wild animal, he can sell the meat to merchants, or eat it to replenish health = Multiplayer = - Exatly the same multiplayer game modes that in Redemption - New maps (Redemption Mountains, Tall Trees...) - Similar Co-op missions that Redemption had but maybe completely new missions (bank robbery, hunting a legendary bounty target...) - Ability to create your own multiplayer character and name him/her. (like in GTA IV) Say and comment what do you think about my ideas and send me a message by Xbox Live. My gamertag: Johan B99 Category:Watercooler